House Caerleon
House Caerleon is a noble and briefly-royal house of Darrowmere and Elysion. House Caerleon were the primary focus of the Caerleon Incursion, and through that became the Royal House of Elysion. This was to be short-lived, and so was the newly-crowned Arthur Caerleon; he was murdered by his second in command, leading to the family's downfall. House Caerleon's history goes deep into antiquity, but an official recent history was released upon Arthur's ascension to the throne. Official History House Caerleon dates back to the first origins of Darrowmere, a noble House serving under the Lord himself. Mainly a militarized House, Caerleon were mainly tasked with defending the inside of the Darrowmere borders and the borders themselves from all who wish to bring harm to Darrowmere. As time went by, things for the Caerleon's deemed to be getting better, a lot better. House Caerleon was granted a Barony, Louis Caerleon, only son of Thomas Caerleon was granted a Knightship, now Ser Louis Caerleon. Soon after Louis' knightship, the crime and bandit rates inside the borders of Darrowmere began to drastically drop. Soon, Louis began to have a lot of spare time on his hands, he decided to take this to his own use settling down, took farming into his own use and finally finding a wife having four kids, Jeorge Caerleon, Alexander Caerleon, Rodrick Caerleon and Thomas Caerleon the second. Each of the four kids were taught the same thing, the art of the sword and tending the crops. They grew up on what they were taught, though Jeorge, Rodrick and Alexander preferring the blade, Thomas himself preferring the farms. As they grew into their adult years, Jeorge, Rodrick and Alexander together left when of proper age to find their own life, Thomas to tend the farm with his elderly parents. Both Jeorge and Alexander found wives, each having one kid each, Jeorge having Arthur Caerleon and Alexander having Alexandria Caerleon. As time passed, Louis' past had finally begain catching up to him, a large group of bandits came razing the farm to the ground as well as killing his wife and son Thomas, leaving Louis alive to suffer at his great losses. As Jeorge, Rodrick and Alexander caught word, they rushed towards the scene only to find Louis greaving for his loss. Jeorge, Rodrick and Alexander decided to take Louis towards Darrowmere to bring this case to the Lord, their children though deciding otherwise, as both Arthur and Alexandria agreed on finding those who had brought pain down to their family, one bandit at a time. They decided to 'Carry on' the family legacy. A few years had passed and at first, Arthur Caerleon had achieved the ranking of Duke within the Darrowmere borders. Alexander Caerleon had one bastard son, Armand Caerleon. Afterwards, all Caerleons had grown gravely ill (tainted blood), the survivors like Armand and Alexander coming out with 'special' abilities and the non-survivors like Alexander Caerleon passing on into the next life. As time passed, Darrowmere borders grew into chaos forcing the Caerleons to retreat into their newly claimed lands of Stormhammer in which they settled. Growing new customs and adapting to a new culture, new goals had come to the Caerleons. One of which being Arthur Caerleon wishing to claim the Borealis throne, and use his new gift to bring a new golden era to the lands of Elysion. Arthur's cousins, Alexandria and Armand helping him with his goals as they wish to do the same, bring upon Elysion a new golden age. Category:Noble houses